Take Your Time
by danii-chan
Summary: Gaara's a new student in Konoha High. He's a shy and easily intimidated teen. GaaraNeji May be others.
1. It's Like a New Life

_Hey Guys! I know I shouldn't be doing a new story but the idea popped into my head and I just HAD to do it. Don't worry I am still working on Bringing Them Together. That story is coming along quite well. I don't know how often updates will be though. School's been absolute hell and I keep getting in trouble for sitting in class, doing nothing, but writing my stories. BUT! Since it is March Break, updates should be coming along quite nicely! Anyway, on with the story!_

_**Take Your Time  
It's like a New Life**_

_'I don't like it here. There's too many people.'_ Gaara, his older brother and sister walked through the halls of their new school. They had just moved to Konoha in time for the start of the new school year. Kankouro looked over at his younger brother in concern. '_I hope he'll be ok. He looks paler than usual.' _

Gaara was short for his age and people found it hard to believe that he was entering grade 9. He had shocking red hair that stood in unruly spikes all over his head. His peircing green eyes made him seem so innocent. He was shorter and much skinnier than most boys his age. Gaara was shy and barely ever talked, even at home.

His older brother, Kankouro, was almost the opposite. He was taller than some boys his age and was rather muscular. The older boy had short, dark brown hair and matching eyes. He was in grade 11 and was quite popular in his old school. He was loud and outgoing, lazy too. Like most older boys, Kankouro was very protective of his younger brother.

Temari was a year younger than Kankouro, which made her a year older than Gaara. She had short, sun blonde hair. She was of normal height and quite pretty. She was also popular. Caring, sweet, liked some sports. She wasn't neccessarily boy-crazy like most girls her age.

Some people found the three siblings to be quite odd, what with the two oldest being popular compared to the youngest.

_'ARG! Too many preps to have to deal with. Geez, this school will be lots of fun_.' Gaara thought, watching two girls walk by. They wore mounds of make-up and really slutty clothes. By the way they looked, walked and talked, he could tell they were popular, and snotty. One of them had shoulder length, neon pink hair and pale green eyes. The other had pale blonde hair put up in a bun and pale ice blue eyes. As they walked by the three siblings, they looked at Gaara. When they passed, they burst out laughing.

_'Retards.'_ Gaara mumbled in his head. Kankouro stopped when he noticed he was in front of the office doors. Gaara's head was hanging down, staring at his shoes. Kankouro sighed. "Come on you guys. Let's get our scheduals and find our classes." When they stepped in, they saw the secretary sitting behind her desk writing something.

"Excuse me, miss. We're new. We were told to report here to get our scheduals." Kankouro called to her. She looked up and smiled. "Last name please." "Sabaku." He replied. She smiled again. "Oh, yes. Please come around here and I'll give you what you need." The three of them walked behind the desk. She looked at Temari. "Temari, correct?" She asked sweetly. Temari nodded. "Here is your schedual. First period you have is gym, with Genma-sensei. The gym is in the basement. Here is a map to help you." She handed everything over and Temari smiled.

"See you guys at lunch." She called, walking out of the office. "And so you must be Kankouro." Kankouro nodded. "First period is history with Anko-sensei. Here's your stuff." He took his stuff and stayed in place. "Is something wrong?" She asked politely. "No. I'm waiting for him." He replied, nodding to Gaara. "He will be fine. Head to class please." Kankouro sighed and turned to Gaara. "Have a good day please. I'll see you at lunch." He walked out and Gaara droped his head.

_'Damnit! This isn't fair. I don't want to find my classes alone_.' "Gaara, you have Science first with Tsunade-sensei. She is also our principal. Here's your schedual and map." Gaara took his things and whispered a 'Thank you' before leaving. No one was in the hall when he left. The room he was looking for was 301. '_Damnit. Lost already and I have barely moved!'_ "Hey! Hey, you!" Someone called. Gaara turned around to find a blue-eyed blonde walking towards him. "You look lost. You new?" He asked. Gaara nodded. "I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. You?" He asked, extending his hand.

Gaara shook his hand. "Gaara. Sabaku Gaara." Naruto smiled. "So, what class do you have first?" "Science. Room 301." Gaara mumbled. Naruto grinned. "Me too. We better hurry. Tsunade-baachan can be wierd in the morning when people are late." He grabbed Gaara's wrist and pulled him in the right direction. When they walked in, a young blonde woman was sitting on the front desk. She turned to Naruto and Gaara.

_'Woah...Is she the teacher? She looks so young and her breasts are way too big for her shirt.'_ She glared at Naruto. "What's the exuse this time, Uzumaki?" She asked lazily. "Heh heh. I...uh...oh hell. I woke up late and on my way down the apartment stairs I fell. I sat there for a bit and than decided to drag my sorry ass to your class, Tsunade-baachan." Tsunade's left eye twitched. "Take your seat, you brat." She growled at him. Naruto smiled before fluncing over to a desk. "And you are?" She asked, turning her gaze to Gaara. "G-Gaara. S-S-Sabaku Gaara." He stuttered out.

She smiled. "New student. All right, I'll let you off this time. Take a seat right up front." She pointed to a desk next to a boy with long black hair and pale white eyes that had no pupils. Gaara took his seat and the boy turned to him. "Hi, I'm Neji. Welcome to Konoha High."

_Hey hope you guys liked it. Second chapter will be along soon. Please review! If you review, than I know that my stories don't totally suck ass! REVIEW!_


	2. Highschool Chicks

Yay! I'm back with chapter 2!

**_Gaara:_** What took you so long? You told your friend it would be up earlier than this.  
**_Danii-chan:_** Shut your mouth! I was sick, dumbass!  
**_Haku:_** Danii-chaaaan! Don't be mean to poor, innocent little Gaara!  
**_Danii-chan:_** _-sigh-_ Whatever. Here is chapter 2 guys!

**_Take Your Time  
Chapter 2_**

* * *

"So, when that stupid bitch got me in shit, I threw my eraser at her." Naruto stated calmy. It was lunch hour already. Naruto had somehow gotten Gaara to sit with him and his friend. "What the hell, Naruto! Weren't you already told that you'd get suspended if you got in shit again?" The other boy said. Gaara looked at him. This kid has short, chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes. He didn't quite know why, but this kid reminded him of a dog. "I know! I aint stupid, asshole." Gaara looked back over at Naruto. "Who's this?" The other asked. "Oh. This is Gaara. He's new." Gaara nodded. "I'm Kiba." He extended his arm accross the table and Gaara shook his hand.

"Oi. Here comes the ice queen." Kiba whispered loud enough for Gaara and Naruto to hear. Gaara looked in the direction Kiba had nodded to. A tall, raven-haired boy was walking towards their table. Naruto snorted. "Nice shot there Uzumaki. If you hadn't have hit her, I might've." The boy said, smirking. Kiba snorted. "Sasuke, hit a girl? PFT! Ch'ya right!" Sasuke glared at him and took a seat next to Naruto.

"Gaara, right?" He asked, looking at the red-head. "Y-yea." Sasuke smirked. "I'm in your science and history class." Gaara nodded. Two girls walked by the table and glared at them. Gaara recognized them from the hall that morning. They stopped and walked back towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Why are you with these losers? The pink headed girl asked. "Sakura's right. People like you should stick with people like us."

Sasuke glared. The blonde looked at Naruto. Gaara recognized her as the girl Naruto had thrown an eraser at. He could still see the red mark on her forehead. "You are so going to pay for hitting me, Uzumaki." Naruto smirked."Piss off Ino." She glared one last time before grabbing Sakura and dragging her away. Gaara zoned out for a bit untill someone sat beside him. He turned his head to find someone with long black hair beside him. The person turned their head and smiled. Gaara managed a weak smile. "Hey. I'm Haku. We are in the same Science class." Gaara nodded his head and made another attempt at smiling.

_Is this a boy a girl? I can't tell! _"Haku, stop trying to bag the new comers. I don't think he is gay like you." Naruto said, trying not to laugh. _What the fuck? Ok, so, Haku is a boy. But, wait...he's...gay? _Haku pouted. "Naruto! how come you guys always think I just wanna fuck all the little cuties here sensless? It's not like that. I am only trying to be friends!" Gaara smiled. "Is Haku going for another one?" Someone called from behind. The red-head looked back to find the boy he sat beside during Science. Neji. Haku pouted again.

"You guys! You're so mean! Can't I have friends?" Neji laughed. "Yea, sure. Friends. I like that one." Haku smiled. "Hey Gaara." Neji said cooly, smiling. Gaara smiled. _These guys are pretty cool. I'm glad I met them. Hopefully we can hang out everyday. _"Gaara!" Gaara looked around for who had called him. He spotted Kankouro and Temari. "I'll be r-right back." He said, getting up and walking quickly towards his older siblings. Therea was a couple people around them. _I knew they would have lots of friends._ "Hey short-stuff!" Kankouro called, grinning. "Wow. You're smiling. you must be enjoying yourself."

Gaara's smile widened. Two people stepped up beside Kankouro. "So, this is him?" One of them asked. Gaara's eyes widened. These people looked exactly alike! Kankouro nodded. One of them had a very seriouse look on his face while the other just looked like he was high. The serious looking one spoke first. "I'm Sakon. your brother has talked constantly about you." He smirked and Gaara smiled. The other one spoke next. "I'm Ukon. Hey, Kankouro? Is he, like, an alien or something? He lookes...unhuman."

Kankouro hit him on the head and Gaara surpressed a giggle. "Oh my god! He's so adorable!" A girl with shocking orange hair walked over to Gaara and hugged him, tightly. _What the fuck? Is she ok? Man, highschool girls scare me... _"Temari, he's absolurely adorable!" She said, walking back to Temari. Temari laughed. "I'm Tayuya by the way." Gaara nodded and smiled. "I should get back to my friends. I'll see you after school." Gaara walked away, back to the table. "What was that about?" Naruto asked. Gaara shrugged. "My brother and sister wanted me to meet a few people." Neji had taken a seat next to Kiba, accross from Gaara. "Why was my sister hugging you?" Haku mumbled. Everyone laughed.

"I swear my sister hates me. Sometimes." Gaara smiled. "Gaara, are you gay, bisexual or straight?" Gaara's eyes widened. "W-what?" The others laughed. "He means, do you date boys or girls?" Neji said. Gaara blinked. "Neither?" Everyone looked at him. "What do you mean 'Neither'?" Kiba asked. "Never had a girlfriend, or boyfriend, in my life. I've never even thought of having one."

Haku gasped. "Wow!" Gaara looked over at Neji who had a small smile on his face. "Oh well." Sasuke spoke up. _Is it a sin, not to have ever had a girlfriend, or boyfriend? No one ever said anything about it in Elementary school. Oh, wait. Never had any friend in Elementary school._ "What do you have next, Gaara?" Naruto asked. The red-head pulled out his schedual. "Art."

"Oh awesome! Same with me, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Haku!" Gaara smiled. "We soo have to sit in one big group!" Haku squealed. Gaara laughed. "Yea. Ok."

* * *

**_Neji:_** I have barely any role in this chapter!  
**_Danii-chan:_** Don't worry. Just wait 'til Art class! Lots of stuff should be happening!  
**_Neji:_** You haven't even written chapter 3 yet, have you?  
**_Danii-chan:_** Well, no. But! I keep getting in shit in math class for not using my time appropriatly. Instead of doing my math I usually write, the teacher caught me and-  
**_Neji: _**Whatever. Just, get it done soon.  
**_Danii-chan:_** Yeah, yeah. Just shut up.  
_**Neji:** -Glares and brandishes grenade-_ Excuse me? What did you say?  
**_Danii-chan:_** EEEP! REVIEW! _-runs behind Gaara and Haku-_ SAVE ME! 


	3. Art Confusion, Math Power!

**_Danii-chan:_** FINALLY! I finished chapter three!  
**_Gaara: _**Took you long enough!  
**_Danii-chan:_** Shut up! I was sick. And I just keep getting worse.  
**_Neji:_** Excuses Excuses! Anyway, just get on with the damn fic!

FIRST! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Corvin. If it wasn't for her, I would probably have given up on this fic. She's the one who keeps me going. Somehow, she always manages to come into my mind and throttle me! Arigatou, Corvin! Also, check out her story, **Dark Diary**, It's also a neji Gaara fiction! THANKS CORVIN!

**_  
_**

**_Take your Time_**

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

"I don't get it. What are we supposed to do?" Gaara sat at the big table, dumbfounded. Haku sighed and leaned closer. "Draw a picture. A pictureof what you are feeling right now." Gaara continued to look at his paper. They had done what Haku had requested at lunch and sat in a big group. From one end of the table to the other they sat in this order: Naruto, Kiba, Haku, Gaara, Neji and Sasuke. 

_Damnit. The only feeling I have right now is confusion. How do I draw a feeling?_ Neji laughed at the look on Gaara's face. "Oi! It's not funny, really..." Gaara said. Neji smiled. "Ok, ok. What do you feel right now?" Gaara closed his eyes for a moment. "Confussion and embarrassment." He responded, eyes still closed. "Ok. Good. Now, draw something, anything, that you think will represent the feelings. Basically, lose controll of your hand, let it go around the page and see what turns out." Gaara opened his eyes and stared at Neji.

_Ok. It makes a bit more sense now..._The red-head felt someone grab his arm. "Damnit Neji! If I can't have him, neither can you!" Haku hissed. Neji laughed. "Whatever Haku." Gaara did nothing but blink in confusion._ Son of a...Damnit! These two are confusing me. Is Neji gay too? I have to admit, he is really cute...Wait...Am...I.._ "Earth to Gaara!" Gaara snapped out of his thoughts at the sounds of Haku's voice.

"Gaara, you should do your work. You might get in trouble." Gaara nodded and stared at his paper. "Er.." Haku giggled. "Just let your hand wander." Neji said calmy, working on his own piece. So Gaara did just that. He let his hand go where it pleased on his paper. A small smile graced his lips. He didn;t quite know how it was looking at the moment, but he refused to stop and look for fear of being disapointed and quitting.

"Wow. That's good Gaara." Haku whispered in awe. "Five minutes left! Start packing up!" The teacher called out. Gaara stopped and gave his piece a look. It was practically nothing but shapes and lines mushed together. _ARG! I am really going to hate this class!_ "Let me guess...Confusion?" Gaara looked up at who had spoken. It was the teacher. "Y-yes." He replied. The teacher smiled. "Great. I love how everything fits together. Keep up the good work." _Hmm...Maybe it's not going to be all that bad._

"What do you have next, Gaara?" Haku asked, looking hopeful. Gaara smiled and pulled out his schedual. "Math." Haku's face fell. "No! Not fair! I have English." Neji chuckled, looking over Gaara's shoulder at his schedual. "I have Math next too. We should sit together." Haku gasped. "Neji! No fair! You can't have him! He's mine!" Gaara felt Haku latch onto his arm again, this time though, Haku pulled Gaara into his arms and hugges him. _What the...Seriously, I don't have any idea of what's going on!_

"Uh...Haku? You-you're ki-kinda squishing m-me." Gaara stuttered out. Haku gasped. "Oops! heh heh..." Gaara smiled. The bell rang and everyone gathered their things and left. Gaara followed Neji through the halls looking for their math class. "here it is." Neji said, stopping infront of a door, at the end of the hall, on the top floor. "Gaara, you don't look like someone who is very good in math."

The red-head blinked in confusion, taking a seat next to Neji. "Well, if I wasn't good in math, I wouldn't be in an academic math class, now would I?" He teased. Neji smirked. "So, just how good are your math skills?" Gaara cocked his head to the side. "Are you challenging me?" He questioned. "Sure, why not?" Neji replied, giving a cocky smirk and a small shrug of the shoulders. "OI! Shino!" He called out.

A boy with dark sunglasses on appeared in front of their desks. "What do you want, Hyuuga?" He asked calmly. Neji smirked. "Grab an advanced book. I wanna see who's got better math skills out of me and him." He said, jerking his thumb towards Gaara. Shino walked away, only to walk back a couple seconds later with a textbook in hand. Shino whent about asking twenty random questions.

Neji looked at Gaara afterwards. "Damn. I didn't expect you to be that good." Gaara smiled. "Told you." Neji shook his head. "I didn't expect you to beat me fifteen to five. You answered so damn fast!" Gaara shrugged. "Only thing I am really good at." The teacher then walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late class. I was dealing with something." Everyone settled down to listen to his lesson. _This stuff is so elementry! We are in an academic class, why is he explaining all this like we are stupid?_ Gaara thought. He tuned the teacher out and started drawing. "All right. Begin."

Gaara put his picture away and looked at the blackboard. The page numbers and questions to do were up. He turned to the right page in his textbook and started. _This is way too easy!_ He looked over at Neji who seemed to be way behind him._ Is he finding this stuff hard?_ He had finished and put his head down on the desk. "Sabaku Gaara. Why are you not doing your work?" His teacher called out. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. "I'm done." He replied, blinking in slight confusion. The teacher looked at him, dumbfounded.

"How can you be done so fast?" Gaara sighed and sat up. "How can I not be? Those questions were so easy."_ What the hell? Why is he so surprised?_ "Bring your book here. I want to check your answers." Gaara sighed and brought the teacher his book. There were a few minutes of silence and everyone was staring at Gaara. "There all correct. Well, good job." Gaara got his book back and walked back to his seat.

"Hey, Gaara?" Neji whispered. Gaara turned his head to look at him. He had a pathetic look on his face. One that just screamed: **_HELP ME!_** The red-head smiled. "Yea?" Neji shifted his eyes. "C-can you...umm...Can you help me?" Gaara's smiled widened. "Sure. What do you need help with?"

* * *

**_IMPORTANT!_** Don't shoot me! Not only am I still getting over being sick, but my little brother now has Pneumonia. -Sniffles- Poor poor little brother. :( Allwell! PEACE AND QUIET! 

**_Neji:_** You're mean. He's sick and you're happy?  
**_Gaara: _**Evil evil person!  
**_Danii-chan:_** OI! Piss of ok? if you lived with him, you'd understand!  
Anyway, now that he is sick, he will have my computer more often.

**_Please please REVIEW! It'll help!_**


	4. The Dumb Question

Gaara: Nice goin'. You left the story for...how long?  
Danii: Shush you! I was havin' a major writer's block!  
Neji: Bullshit. You were just too lazy to update.  
Danii: That too...  
Haku: O.o I can't belive you just openly admitted that!  
Danii: SHUSH YOU GUYS!

I am sorry for not updating in such a long time. I was having a major writer's block and was well...lazy. lol Please forgive me!

On with the fic!

* * *

"You look like you enjoyed school today." Kankouro commented, casting a look towards the brightly smiling Gaara. "I did. I actually made some friends." Temari smiled, looking lovingly at her little brother. "I can't wait for tomorrow. They want me to hang out with them again." Kankouro and Temari looked at each other and smiled. "I'm so happy that you have someone your age to hang out with, Gaara." Kankouro said, ruffling the red-heads hair.

They stepped into the house and headed upstairs to their rooms. "Damn it! I have math homework." Kankouro complained, throwing his bag at his bed. Gaara chuckled. He and Kankouro shared a room. In their small room was a bed, desk, 2 dressers and a closet. Kankouro turned around to find Gaara sitting on the floor, reading. The red-head had his knees drawn to his chest, book right in his face. Kankouro walked over to him and knelt down.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked. "The Transall Saga." Gaara replied, not looking up from his book. "Is it any good?" This time, Gaara did look up. "If it wasn't, do you think I would still be reading it?" He asked, looking at Kankouro as if he were stupid. Kankouro chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Sorry squirt!" Gaara pouted in protest. "I should start my math homework." Kankouro muttered, grimacing. Gaara giggled. "Want help?" Kankouro thought for a moment. "Sure." He replied after a few moments. Gaara grinned. "Oh my god. This stuff is easy Kankouro!" Kankouro frowned and gave Gaara a nudge. "Shut it pipsqueak." Gaara's grin only widened.

* * *

Neji: You don't even see me in here!  
Gaara: It's soo short!  
Haku: NOOO! I didn't get to glomp my little Gaara!  
Danii: Shush you guys.

I don't know if I am going to keep updating this story. Lately, I've been thinking of giving up on it. It sucks...soo...Unless I get enough reviews...I just might stop. Review please.


	5. Gaara and the Whores

Sorry if it's short. Like I said in the last chapter: Teachers are being pricks and I got no time for writing in class. It's also extremely hot down here so I aint thinking proporly. I hope you like it though!1!

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Gaara walked onto the school grounds and was immeadiatly tackled by Haku. "Gaara!" He squeaked. Gaara smiled. "Hey Haku." Everyone else walked over to them and smiled. "hey guys." Neji walked right up to Gaara and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Gaara." He said, smirking. Gaara felt his heart skip a beat and he shivered. Haku saw this and scowled. He put his arm around Gaara's shoulders. Neji looked at him and frowned while Haku grinned. Gaara was confused.

_'What the hell? Are they...fighting over...me?'_ Sasuke and Naruto then came to the rescue. "Hey, what's everyone doing after school?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Come to my house if nothing's going on." Haku let go of Gaara. "Sure!" Gaara smiled. "Okay." Neji nodded.

"Sasuke!" A high pitch voice called, causing them all the flinch. Sasuke turned around to find Sakura and Ino. "What do you want?" He asked, rolling his eyes. Ino smirked. "Party at my house tonight. 8:00. Can you make it?" Gaara looked over at Naruto to see him scowl. Sasuke looked over and saw it too. "Don't think so." He finally said. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "And why not?" She demanded.

"Because he doesn't want to so back off!" Naruto said through fritted teeth. Sakura walked over to naruto. "You stay out of this, you freak. Since when do you make Sasuke's schedual, huh?" Nakruto clenched his fists. Gaara was getteing rather annoyed and Neji and Haku could see it in his face. "Shut up. He obvioulsy does't like you whores." Naruto calmly stated.

Sakura's face turned red. "You little bastard!" She swung her hand towards his face to hit him, but was stopped. "Don't fucking touch him." Gaara said calmly, holding her arm. "Wha-" She was cut off as Gaara's grip on her arm tightened. "Now, you are going to walk away without saying anything and not bug us for the rest of the day, got it?" Ino walked up to him. "Who are you t-" She was cut off as Gaara looked her and gave her a glare.

She wimpered and took a few steps back. Gaara then looked back towards Sakura. "Got it?" She winced and then nodded. He dropped her arm and her and Ino ran the other way. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Haku gaped at Gaara. "Where did that come from?" Haku asked? gaara shrugged. "I-I Don't kn-know. They just pi-pissed me off..." Neji walked up to him. "Nice going. Never thought you had it in you." He whispered in his ear. Gaara shivered once again. Haku opened his mouth to say something to the Hyuuga, but the bell rang, signaling time for classes.

* * *

EVIL GAARA! YES!

REVIEW! Please?


	6. The Questionable Note From ?

Danii-chan: Yay! Update! Heh heh...I hope you all don't wanna kill me. I've been a bit...er...lazy... Anyway...Here is chapter six!

* * *

"Psst! Gaara!" Gaara looked to his right to find Haku trying to pass him a note. Gaara took it and smiled. Haku grinned and turned to face the front again. Gaara was about to read the note when the teacher decided to yell: "Don't have sex!"

Many students groaned. Health class. Their most dreaded class.

"Why not, sir?" Naruto called out. Most of the students turned to the back and glared at him. He only grinned and continued to look upfront.

"Because you will get AIDS and die!"

Many chuckles were heard throughout the room. "Who knows what AIDS stands for?"

Naruto raised his hand, an evil smirk planted on his lips. "Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto stood up. "AIDS. Ass Infected. Don't Screw."

The class burst out laughing. The teacher chuckled. "Nice one, smart ass." Naruto bowed and took his seat again.

"I want you all to write a two page essay on why not to have sex. Included in that essay should be the definition for AIDS."

Many groans could be heard. The bell rang and everyone exited the room, Gaara on his way to math.

"Gaara!" Neji called to him, running to catch up. "Hey Neji." Gaara greeted, smiling. "What was in the note Haku gave you?" Neji asked, curiosity etched in his eyes. "I don't know. I haven't checked yet."

Neji nodded. "Alright."

"Hey, you're going to Sasuke's after school, right Neji?" Gaara asked, looking straight into Neji's eyes. Neji felt his heart skip a beat and he felt like he was drowning in Gaara's deep, green, pool like eyes. "Uh..Y-yea."

Gaara smiled brightly. "Great!" He walked into the class room, leaving the poor Hyuuga boy confused. Neji blinked a couple times before coming out of his stupor and heading to class.

-X-X-X-LUNCH TIME-X-X-X-

"Sooo tired!" Haku whined, laying his head down on the lunch room table. Gaara giggled and patted his back. Haku smiled brightly at the little contact. "Hey, Gaara?" Haku suddenly said, tapping Gaara's shoulder. "Did you read my note yet?" Gaara shook his head slightly. "No, I'll read it after lunch."

Haku smiled and nodded. "'Kay!" Neji, who was across from Haku, glared at said boy. Haku smirked and draped his arm around Gaara's shoulders. Neji started fuming. Gaara glanced at Neji and then at Haku. He lightly pushed Haku's arm off. Neji smirked at Haku's dumbfounded expression. Gaara shifted over towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"What's with those two?" Gaara whispered to Naruto, who just shrugged. Sasuke shook his head. They were so oblivious! "So, Sasuke, What are we going to do at your house?" Gaara asked, not liking the silence that had fallen upon the table. Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever we find amusing." Naruto elbowed Sasuke, who smirked in response. Gaara looked at them. Sasuke leaned over and whispered something in Naruto's ear.

Naruto turned an interesting shade of red and turned to look at Sasuke. "Are you serious? If not, it's not a very funny joke." Sasuke smirked. "Dead serious." Naruto's face turned and even darker shade of red. "I'll answer you later."

Gaara looked at them, totally confused. Naruto turned to look at Gaara and blushed heavily. Gaara giggled, still totally confused.

"Come on you guys. Bell's going to ring soon. Let's avoid the rush." Neji said, standing and walking away. Gaara jumped up and followed close behind. He didn't know why, but every time the Hyuuga was around him, he got some warm feeling. He always felt the need to be near him. Of course, as soon as Gaara left, Haku was soon to follow, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to follow behind.

-X-X-X-ART-X-X-X-

"Freestyle today. Draw or paint anything you want. Or don't. I don't really care." The art teacher said, storming over to his desk. "I wonder who pissed him off this time." Neji mumbled. Gaara smiled at Neji, playing with the note from Haku. He had read it and was slightly confused and totally shocked. He knew to respond, but he'd no idea as to what he would say. He gently rubbed his temple, feeling a major headache coming.

The small red head rested his head on the table and closed his eyes. A hand rested on his back and he felt a jolt go through his body when he realized that the hand belonged to Neji. "Hn." He groaned. "Something wrong, Gaara?" He asked. Gaara shook his head and gave a feeble smile. "No. I just have a headache." Neji smiled, rubbing Gaara's back in comfort. Haku looked over at the two of them and hated what he was seeing.

Neji shook his head, mouthing the words: "He has a headache". Haku nodded and went back to work. Gaara sighed in contentment and opened his eyes to look at Neji. Said Hyuuga smiled warmly at him, causing him to smile weakly back. Gaara winced as the girl behind him yelled.

"Make it stop." He mumbled. Neji chuckled and stopped rubbing the read head's back. Gaara whined at the loss of contact. Neji chuckled at Gaara's adorable pout. Gaara turned to face the table and groaned. Haku took the opportunity to put his arm around Gaara.

"Feelin' alright hun?" He whispered in his ear. Gaara shook his slightly, wincing at the movement. "I've the biggest headache right now." He whispered back. Haku smiled lightly and pulled Gaara into a hug. Gaara tensed a little, but then relaxed into the embrace. "Hey, Gaara, why don't you just lie down for a bit?" Gaara leaned away to look at him. "Like, put your head down on my lap. It should help some."

Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and lying down. He felt Haku rake his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes slowly and soon fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Danii-chan: Critical week this week. I may not be able to update this week or next. This week because it's like...my last week of school. Next week..I'll be too busy crying. I'm graduating (YAY!) from grade 8 and I will be very moody once the 21st comes. I hope you can all bear with me. I'll try to update this week, no promises though.

Please: Review. It'll make me feel special!


	7. Of Mansions and kisses

"Gaara. Gaara, wake up. Class is almost over." Haku whispered to Gaara, gently shaking him.

Gaara groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Hmm." He moaned.

"How do you feel?" Haku asked, smiling at the tousled red head.

"Better." He mumbled, rubbing his eye. He turned his head to look at Neji and blushed slightly. He sat up and looked around.

"Class is almost over. Just thought you'd like to know." Haku said, rubbing his back. Gaara nodded, laying his head on the table. The bell rang and the red head groaned, dragging himself out of the class room.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"So, where do you live?" Gaara asked Sasuke as they walked out of school. Sasuke smirked and continued walking. Gaara fell instep beside Haku and Neji. After ten minutes of total silence, Sasuke spoke up.

"We're here." He said, walking into the yard of a beautiful mansion.

Gaara looked on with awe. In the yard was an assortment of flowers, shrubs, bushes and trees. Further in, he noticed a pond. Surrounding the pond were little Sakura trees, just coming into bloom. He decided to venture over to the pond for further inspection.

Neji watched as he walked towards the pond. "Sasuke," Neji said, elbowing said raven haired boy slightly. "Just go in. I'm gonna talk to him." He motioned towards the petite red head. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

Neji jogged over to Gaara and stood beside him, gazing into the pond. The red head glanced to his right side, noticing the Hyuuga.

"It's nice, ne?" Neji asked in a hushed tone.

Gaara turned his head to look at Neji. As he looked at the boy, he was struck breathless.

A breeze that had just gone by had swept Sakura blossoms into his hair. His face remain calm and relaxed. His eyes though. His eyes seemed full of emotion.

Neji turned his head slowly to look at Gaara and smiled. Gaara blushed but kept his eyes locked with Neji's. The brunette advanced closer to Gaara, cupping his cheek. Gaara's eyes widened, yet he couldn't bring himself to stop the older boy.

"You have beautiful eyes, Gaara." Neji said, gazing deep into the smaller boys emerald green orbs.

Gaara stood stalk still, anticipating on what could possibly happen.

Neji titled his chin upwards. Gaara felt his heart skip a beat as Neji leaned down and captured his lips in a soft, yet pleasurable, kiss. There was nothing provocative about the kiss. There was no tongue, nor was it chaste. Just a soft, sweet meeting of their lips.

Neji pulled away and stared into Gaara's eyes. Said red head stared back, mouth agape and face flushed.

"Gaara?" Neji whispered, caressing his cheek. "Will you... go out with me? As in... Be my boyfriend?"

Gaara's face, if possible, flushed even redder. "N-Neji I-... What I m-mean to s-say is... Y-...Yes."

Neji smiled brightly. Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji's middle. Neji in turn wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders.

"We should go in before they come to get us."

Gaara nodded and pulled out of the embrace. Neji grabbed his hand and led him towards the house. One thought that presented itself to Gaara was how to reply to Haku's note.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

So sorry for making you guys wait! I lost the book everything was written in and I was too lazy to look for it. Once school ended... I lost the inspiration to update. The only reason I was really writing this story was to piss my teachers off. But... I've recently discovered that that's not the case anymore! YAY! Umm... Updates will most likely be a little slow. I have summer school for another week and then I'll be away camping for awhile. But while I am camping, I will write more. I will make sure to have a really long chapter 8 or 9. To those still reading this story,I am sorry for the wait. Thank you for sticking with me. And Corvin- Thanks hun! You really helped me, somehow... I LOVE YOU ALL!

REVIEW! Please?


	8. Confused redheads

Neji led Gaara into the mansion, still holding his hand. "Where are we going?" Gaara asked, taking in everything there was to see.

"The basement. We always hang out there." Neji replied, still smiling. The reached a door near the back of the house (coughMANSIONcough) and went in. Once through the door, they heard shouts, clicking and the sounds of a video game.

Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, Gaara found the scene presented to them absolutely comical. Kiba and Naruto seemed to be playing Mortal Combat. Naruto, who seemed very pissed, had taken to sitting on Kiba, trying to distract him. By the look of things, Naruto was getting his ass whooped.

Sasuke had an evil glint in his eyes as he watched the two, scowling.

Gaara giggled, drawing everyone's attention to him and Neji. Sasuke , Naruto and Kiba grinned/smirked at the who brunette who still had ahold of Gaara's hand. Haku's eyes widened, but then narrowed into a death glare.

Sasuke held his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Haku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Smirking, he walked over to Neji and Gaara. He placed his hand on Neji's shoulder. "I guess you won."

With that, he left, leaving everyone confused.

"Wh-what does he m-mean? 'You won.' ? Was I some... some kind of g-game?" Gaara asked, upset, confused and a little angered.

Neji turned to look at him, completely shocked. Gaara wenched his hand away and went to stand near the other three.

Neji shook his head violently. "N-NO! Gaara! Of course not!"

Gaara hung his head. "D-do you really, ho-honestly, have f-feelings for m-me?" He whispered.

"Gaara! Of course I do!"

Gaara looked up, tears streaming down his face. "Gaara...?" Neji walked towards him. "Haku's just jealous that I now have the best boyfriend anyone could ask for." He pulled him in for a hug. The red head wrapped his arms around Neji, burrying his face into his chest.

"Awwwwww!" Naruto cooed.

Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Naruto blushed and walked over to him.

After whispering something into the raven haired boy's ear, he was pulled into for a hug.

Kiba sat on the floor, looking confusedly between the two couples. "Man, I have _got_ to get new friends... These ones are too wierd..." he mumbled.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another short chapter. But, hey! Two updates in one day! YAY! And Thank's Corvin! The first one to review! Okay... so... Uh... Let's hope I can keep this up!

Review!


	9. Virgin eyes in the room!

Chapter nine! YAY! Important A/N At the end!

--------------------------------------(Stupid line still not working!)------------------------

"Alright you guys. I feel like a loner!" Kiba whined.

"You are a loner." Came Naruto's muffled reply. Sasuke snorted and pulled away from Naruto, grabbing his hand and sitting on the couch.

Kibda groaned. "You guys aren't going to make out, are you?"

Sasuke smirked evilly and turned to Naruto. Said blonde raised his eyebrows. Kiba looked over at Neji and Gaara. Both were sitting on the steps, having a heartfelt conversation.

"Gaara, why did you say yes to dating me?" Neji questioned, holding said red heads hand.

Gaara sighed. "It's hard to say. But what made it easier to say yes was the fact that when I was around you, I felt safe, warm. I wanted to be around you." He didn't once look at Neji, instead at the floor, a far away look and a dreamy smile on his face.

Neji smiled and turned Gaara's face to look at him. "Good enough for me." He whispered before chastly kissing the blushing boy. Neji pulled him to his feet and walked over towards the other three.

Kiba looked back towards Naruto and Sasuke before groaning and turning away. The two of them were close. Close as in... practically sitting on each other, eating each others faces.

Neji sat next to Kiba, bringing Gaara down with him onto his lap.Kiba looked at them. "Don't you two start aswell!"

Neji grinned. "Nah. He's probably not ready. I'm not about to push him into something like that."

Kiba sighed in relief. "I love you guys."

Gaara giggled and snuggled into Neji's chest. They all sat in silence, save for the sounds coming from Sasuke and Naruto.

"We should call Shino over." Neji suggested.

Kiba blushed. "Eh... Why-why not. Sasuke gets along with him and wont mind."

Gaara knew something was up by the way Kiba was fidgetting and Neji's smirk.

"Well, do you have hius number, Kiba?"

Kiba nodded.

"Then call him."

Kiba shook his head rapidly. "Your idea! You call him! I'll give you the number..."

Neji sighed. A sign saying 'Whatever. Let's get this over with.'

"Dial it, I'll talk." He said, handing over his cell phone.

Kiba slowly, and shakily dialed the number before practically throwing Neji back his phone. Gaara giggled again.

"Hey, Shino? ... Yeah, it's Neji. ... We're over at Sasuke's. You should come over for a bit. ... Me, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba and obviously Sasuke. ... Okay, see ya soon."

Kiba looked eager as Neji flipped his phone closed and pocketed it.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well... what?" Neji questioned, cocking his head to the side, innocently.

Kiba growled. "Don't fuck with me man!"

Neji chuckled. "He'll be right over."

Kiba grinned.

"Kiba... Do... Do you like... Shino?" Gaara asked, timidly.

Kiba blushed furiously and nodded.

"You serious!" Naruto yelled, obviously done with his...erm... actions.

Kiba nodded again. "Just... don't say anything to him, alright?"

"Say what, to who?"

They turned their heads to find Shino at the steps.

"NOTHING!" Kiba yelled, waving his hands.

Shino walked over to the bunch and sat beside Neji and Gaara, smiling a little at the close-ness, which the red head returned.

"Let's play something." Naruto suggested, deciding he was bored.

"Truth or dare?" Neji asked, staring at Sasuke, who smirked.

"Why not." Naruto and Sasuke sat on the floor, making a semi-demented-circle.

"Me first!" Naruto called, grinning like mad. He turned to Shino and smirked. Kiba looked with horror, not trusting his blonde friend.

"Shino, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Shino replied instantly.

"Hmmmm." Naruto pretended to think. "Are you... gay or straight?"

Shino smirked, his glasses reflected the light, adding to his mysterious look. "Gay. Obviously."

Sasuke snorted.

"Neji, truth, or dare?" Shino asked, looking Neji in the eye, or so it seemed.

"Meh. I'm not like you pussies. Dare."

Shino smirked. "Repeat of this years Hyuuga bash."

Neji chuckled. "Same as my birthday. Alright."

Gaara got out of his lap, seeing as he needed to stand. Neji stood and walked out of the "Circle".

"Only going as far as I did last time." He looked over at Gaara and smiled at the ever so present blush.

He slowly started to undo his button up black t-shirt, exposing his creamy smooth chest and muscled stomache. He slid the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground, giving everyone a view of his well tonned top half. Next, he undid his tight, black jeans. Going just as slow, pulling them down as he did with his shirt. Once he got them off, he stood in front of everyone in his white, silk boxers.

"Alright, sit down. Like that." Shino said, smirking.

Neji shrugged and sat back down, pulling Gaara into his lap again. Gaara squirmed a little at Neji's nakedness, blushing even more.

Neji wrapped his arms around his waist. "Truth or dare love?"

"Tr-truth." He stuttered, hands in his lap, hiding his "Problem".

"Was I your first kiss?" Neji asked, smirking.

Gaara bowed his head. "Yes."

The brunette chuckled and hugged Gaara tighter, kissing his cheek.

"Do... Do I have to go?" Gaara stuttered.

Neji shook his head. "Nah. Kiba can take your turn."

Kiba nodded and turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "As Neji so... _nicely_ put it... We're a bunch of pussies. Might as well live up to it. Truth."

Everyone laughed while Kiba though.

"How far are you willing to go with Naruto?"

Again, Sasuke smirked. Before anyone knew exactly what was going on, Sasuke reached over and grabbed Naruto's groin.

"How far do you think?" He asked, massaging the blonde.

Said blonde gasped and tried to knock his hand away.

Sasuke, still smirking, let go.

"Kiba. Truth or dare?"

Kiba grinned. "Do I look like a pussy?"

"Could have fooled me." Naruto whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kiba growled. "Dare."

Sasuke looked absolutely evil. "I dare you to confess." He said.

Kiba's eyes widened. "No way man!"

"You know the consequences for backing out, dog breath!" Naruto said, looking just as evil.

Kiba winced, recalling what happend last time. "Shino... I..."

Shino was looking straight at him, as calm as possible.

"I... Ilikeyou!" Kiba shouted.

Shino continued to look calm and emotionless.

"Naruto, I pass my turn to you."

"Shino, you a pussy?" Naruto asked.

"Dare." Shino replied.

Naruto grinned. "I dare _you_ to confess."

Shino smirked, turned to Kiba, and kissed him.

Kiba gasped in surprise and Shino slipped his tongue into his mouth, grabbing Kiba's waist and pulling him closer. Kiba moaned and wrapped his arms around Shino's neck.

Shino then pulled away slightly. "We're not playing anymore." He told the other four before latching back onto Kiba's mouth.

Gaara, who had turned bright red again, turned and burried his face into Neji's chest. Upon the realization that Neji was still half naked, he pulled away and blushed, if possible, even more.

"I'm getting dressed." Neji announced, slipping Gaara off his lap before quickly dressing.

Sasuke and Naruto had started going at it as well. Sasuke had pulled Naruto into his lap and the two were grinding together.

"I-I sh-should be get-getting ho-home. Tem-Temari and my brother mi-might star-start to wo-worry." Gaara stuttered, clenching his eyes closed.

"I'll walk you home love." Neji said, grabbing Gaara's hands and pulling him up.

Gaara smiled and kept his hold on Neji's hand as they left the mansion. All the way to Gaara's house, the two were silent.

"Umm... Neji?" Gaara asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

Gaara blushed. "Do..do you wanna... umm... do something once I check in? I just... don't want to stay home."

Neji stopped.

Gaara, thinking he did something wrong, panicked. "I mean, if you're not busy."

Neji shoook his head and kissed the red head. "Anything you want to do hun."

Gaara grinned and jumped at Neji, wrapping his arms around him. Neji chuckled and kissed his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so damn long! School sucks ass. So much homework lately! I don't think I will be able to update for awhile. But don't worry! I will NOT abandon this story. I like it too much. XD


	10. Mom, meet Neji

AN: Hullo. - This is Spazz. Danii-chans beta. wouldn't work for her, plus she's lazy so I'm updating for her. Also do not worry, the next chapter is half way finished and Gaara and Neji get pretty hot and heavy in it. So wait with baited breath! Later on I'm going to go through all the old chapters, edit them and re-post them. Now enough babble. On with the story!

* * *

**Recap**

"So, where do you want to go?" Neji asked, wrapping his arms around Gaara's waist as he walked out the door.

"I don't know..." The petite red head whispered, leaning into the touch.

"Bowling, movies, my place?" Neji whispered, pulling him closer.

Gaara burried his face into his boyfriends chest. "Think you can help me with something?" He mumbled timidly.

"Of course." Neji replied, still holding him.

"I'm... long overdue for... a visit to someone..."

**_

* * *

_ **

Take Your Time

"Mom, I want you to meet Neji. My... Boyfriend." Gaara said, placing a single white rose infront of a grand marble cross. Neji looked at Gaara, then at the cross. "My mother died during childbirth so I never got to meet her."

Gaara's voice sounded a tad distressed.

"Gaara? Are you alright?" He whispered, wrapping his arms around the red heads waist from the behind. Gaara quickly turned around and clutched on the front of the brunette's shirt, burrying his face into his chest, his body wracking with sobs. "Gaara... Hush. It's alright."

Neji rubbed circles on Gaara's back and kissed his head. Gaara shook his head. "It's my fault she died." He whispered

Neji pulled him closer. "Don't think like that. Don't. It's alright. It's not your fault."

Gaara pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Neji, I...I'm so sorry.."

Neji kissed his forhead. "It's alright. Really. Just calm down and let's go to my house for now. Calm down."

Gaara rested his head back against Neji's shoulder and took a shuddery breath. "I'd like to go to your house, Neji."

_**

* * *

**_

When Neji and Gaara got to Neji's place, Gaara looked on with wide eyes. Neji's place was huge! "It's so much bigger than Sasuke's..."

Neji grinned. Gaara looked sideways and stopped walking. Neji stopped too and gave Gaara a concerned look. The sun was setting right behind Neji. The array of colours behind him made him look dream like. All in all, he looked beautiful.

"Gaara, what..." Gaara snapped out of his trance and blushed.

"Let's go in." He whispered. Neji smiled and lead him into the house.Gaara, still clutching onto Neji's hand, took in everything there was to see. There were Roses, Orchids, Trilliums, Sakura trees and many more. The colours all blended together, purples, pinks, reds, yellows, blues and greens.

_**

* * *

**_

Neji lead Gaara up to his room quietly, avoiding contact with his relatives. Upon opening the door to his room, Gaara ran and flopped on Neji's bed. Neji calmly closed the door, walked and sat at the red head's side.

"So big and comfy." Gaara sighed, looking up at the ceiling. The older boy chuckled and started running his hand through Gaara's soft, red locks of hair. Gaara sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. Neji shifted so that he was laying right next to Gaara. The petite boy rolled onto his side and snuggled into Neji's chest, breathing in his scent.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara and nuzzled his head. "What for?" He inquired.

Gaara looked up at him. "For helping me, back at my mothers grave."

Neji kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about it."

Gaara leaned up and placed his lips on Neji's. He pulled back briefly before attaching back onto the brunettes mouth. He pulled away a second time when he felt Neji's tongue probe his lips.

"Too soon?" Neji whispered, pulling back to look into Gaara's eyes.

"N-no." Gaara stuttered. "You... you j-just surprised me."

Before Gaara could ramble, Neji kissed him again. This time, instead of pulling back when Neji's probed his lips, Gaara hesitantly opened his mouth to Neji's invading tongue.


	11. Litte devil, ain't she?

B/N: Well, hello there. I'm Cass, Kitty's beta. I'm posting this chapter, because Kitty's a little busy. Hope you enjoy, and if you don't I'll have to hurt you. Just remember to leave lots of purty reviews.

* * *

**Take Your Time**

Gaara hesitantly responded to the kiss, inexperiancly sliding his tongue against Neji's. Neji rolled Gaara onto his back and straddled his waist. The red head gazed up at him with wide eyes. Neji chuckled. "I'm not going to rape you, Gaara. This just makes it a little easier, and pleasurable." He quickly captured Gaara's lips again, sliding his tongue into his eager mouth.

The smaller boy moaned quietly into Neji's mouth. Neji grinded softly against Gaara, causing the smaller boy to moan a little louder. Gaara shyly moved against him. Neji broke the kiss and latched onto his neck. "Neji..." Gaara moaned. Neji softly bit his neck, causing Gaara to groan rather loudly. The brunette pulled away to look at the mark he left. Underneath him, Gaara lay panting and flushed.

"Neji." He whispered. Neji looked him in the eye. "That... that was... wow." Neji chuckled and chastly kissed him before laying beside him. Gaara cuddled back into him. "I don't want to go home." He whispered. Neji kissed his head. "Stay then. I don't want you to go either." Gaara nodded. "Mmm. You call. I'm tired." Neji chuckled again. "Hun, I don't have your number." Gaara sighed. "You have Kankouro's. I know you do. Call him."

Neji sighed and grabbed is phone from his pocket. "Kankouro? It's Neji." There was a loud shout from the other end. **_"WHERE'S MY BROTHER?!" _**Neji flinched. "He's at my house?" _"You didn't rape him, did you?" _Kankouro ground out dangerously. "No. But he's tired so he's staying the night."

The line was silent, save for the static. "I won't rape him." Gaara whipped his head up. The line was still silent. "We'll sleep in different beds." Silence. "Different rooms." _"Have him home by four." _The line went dead.

Gaara looked up at Neji. Neji put his phone away and stood up. "I.." Neji turned around, hearing Gaara speak. "I don't want to sleep in a different room. Or bed." Neji laughed. "Don't worry. I only said that to get him to agree." Gaara smiled and stretched out. Neji eyed him. "Unless you _want_ to lose your virginity, don't do that." Gaara's eyes widened and he looked away, mumbling something. Neji cocked his head. "What was that?"

Gaara blushed. He took a deep breath and faced Neji. "I said; If it was you, I... I wouldn't mind." Neji's face dropped. He stared at Gaara with bewilderment. "That's not funny Gaara." "It.. it wasn't supposed to be funny Neji." Gaara lowered his head and played with his fingers. Neji's eyes softened at the display and sat on the bed. He gently cupped Gaara's face and quickly kissed him. Gaara grabbed him and hugged him.

The brunette gently rocked them, rubbing Gaara's back. "Calm down, Gaara." He whispered. "Nothing's going to happen. It's too soon for that. I'm amazed you let me go that far." Gaara sighed and snuggled into Neji. "I'm tired." He mumbled. Neji pulled away from the embrace. "Wait here. I'll see if I can find something for you to wear." He said, standing up. "I doubt anything of mine will fit." He smiled and walked out of the room.

Gaara sat and stared at the open bedroom door. He was so surprised with his earlier actions. Gosh! He had ony just started dating Neji! Just then a head poked around the door into the room. Gaara noticed it was a girl. She noticed Gaara and stepped into full view. "Who are you?" She demanded, pointing at him. "G-Gaara." He stuttered. She walked closer to study him. "Where's Neji?" She demanded, eyeing the red head suspicously.

"I-I don't know." She sat on the bed and continued to stare. "Are you his girlfriend?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side, reminding Gaara so much of Neji. Gaara blushed. "N-no." He whispered. The girl looked dissapointed. "Why not? You're very pretty. Just let your hair grow out." Gaara's face got brighter. "And find a way to make your boobs grow. I mean, you're so flat!"

She poked his chest. Gaara squeaked and pulled away. She giggled. "You're not a girl, are you?" She layed back, her ebony hair laying in disaray behind her. Gaara shook his head. She giggled again. "I'm Hanabi, by the way. Neji's cousin." She smiled up at him. "I'm twelve years old, have an older sister and I'm single." Hanabi winked at Gaara. "You're cute." She said, sitting up. Gaara moved away again. "So, I'm guessing you're fourteen or fifteen, virgin, hmmm..." "HANABI!"

Gaara looked to the door and found Neji." "Leave him alone. He's not yours for the taking." Hanabi pouted as Neji sat beside Gaara and gave him the clothes. Hanabi gasped. "You're the one Neji was talking about all night, last night!" Gaara's emerald orbs widened. "Nothing bad. Just about how cute you are and smart and how adorable you look when you-" Neji clapped his hand over Hanabi's mouth.

"Hanabi, sweet heart, go to bed." He smiled evilly at her. She nodded. "Good." He let her go and she ran. The older Hyuuga ran a hand through his hair. I"m sorry about her." Gaara giggled. "She's cute." Neji looked at him. "I mean.. like... adorable..." Neji chuckled. "Get dressed."


End file.
